According to an aspect of the embodiment, a recording medium is provided that records a program making a computer, based on an input manipulation, perform processing regarding a game in which plural objects compete against each other, and the program makes the computer operate as an object controlling unit controlling an operation of an object based on an input manipulation, and a noncompetitive relationship setting unit setting a noncompetitive relationship for two objects about a competition in the game when a predetermined operation is performed for the two objects.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present technology will become more apparent by the following detailed explanation in reference to the attached figures.